Metroid VS Alien 1
by SamtheMetroid
Summary: This is what happens when the idiots in G.F. get a hold of Xenomorph eggs. Idiots.
1. Pologue

_Linking to Council...connection success. Welcome, Samus Aran._

"Welcome, to the Trial of Samus Aran! Today, we're in court with Samus Aran due to the destruction of the Biologic Research Station _and_ the planet SR-388, home of the extremely endangered Metroid species. Yes, I said nearly endangered. Samus here is the only living Metroid specimen alive. Yet, she's willing to risk her life to save the rest of the uni-" "GET OUT OF HERE, YA STUPID REPORTER!" A judge yelled. "Um, right. K. Live, from-" "GO!" "Okay." the reporter said with a frown. "Anyhoo, where were we...ah, yes. Samus, explain yourself." the Prime Minister said. "Well, to be honest, I'm sorry I had to do what I did. I basically blew up my home. (I do a lot of that, don't I?) But I had to, because if I didn't the rest of the galaxy would be in danger. The kids, the next generation. I realize what I did was wrong." _In your book._ Samus thought privately. "Well, give the jury a half hour to discuss everything. Honestly, _I'm_ still trying to digest all of this." Prime Minister said.

"Well, how did it go?" ADAM asked. "I think it went pretty good. It's kind of saddening, though." Samus said. "What? What's wrong?" ADAM asked. "Well, technically I blew up my home planet. So, am I really the only of my kind?" Samus asked. "...no..." a weird voice said over her ship's intercom. "What!? How? I-wait. I feel something." ADAM gurgled. "ADAM, at ease." a familiar voice said. "Admiral Dane...?" Samus asked. "Correct. I'm receiving odd reports from an isolated space colony. Mostly distress signals." Admiral Dane said. "Well, do you want me to-" "Hold on. I'm not done yet. I sent a S&R crew to find out the problem, but we lost signal about three hours ago." he finished. "Right. Where-" "3, 45, 32." "But sir, that's-" "Yes. I know." "Okay."

 _Disconnect from server?_

 _YES._


	2. Chapter 1

_Connecting to server...Welcome, Samus._

 _Location: Remains of SR-388. Tribuly Space Colony._

Just before Samus docked her ship, the last remaining S&R trooper was running down a corridor, his life at risk. "*huff* *puff* Here." He ducked around a corner. He heard a weird hissing noise, like a snake licking the air to smell. He then heard stomping, like something huge was coming around the corner. That stomping was a Xenomorph Alpha, looking for food for it's queen. It has horrible eyesight and a bad sense of smell, so it relies almost entirely by the sense of sound. Since it's senses of sight and smell are so poor, it's sense of sound is hyper-sensitive. It sneaked up on the soldier, and started wrapping him in a cocoon of super-strong webbing. He screamed, and the Alpha knocked him out.

"Samus, prepare for docking. I'm trying to scan for any human activity, but the leftover radiation from what was left of SR-388 is interfering with the scan. You'll have to do this the old school way. And remember: you only have one more chance at doing what you're told." ADAM said. "I know, ADAM, but for some things, you'll just have to disobey orders." Samus said. She climbed out, and walked up to the door. She activated her Scan Visor, and scanned the door. "Samus, it looks like all doors are looked. You'll have to go to the Main Control Deck to re-activate all the doors." ADAM explained. "Find another way in." Samus looked around, and then saw a ventilation shaft. She went into Morph Ball, and laid a bomb next to the vent. It blew open, and she entered. Inside, she saw a lot of damaged supply crates, and where the S&R crew must've set up base. But she didn't see any bodies. _Odd._ Samus thought. She saw another ventilation shaft. She went back into Morph Ball, and bombed it open. When she went through it, Samus found the Main Control Deck. She saw that a lot of the computers were badly damaged, almost like something was just here, and left long gashes in the computers.

Samus walked up to the biggest computer, and she activated it. She scaned the station, and she found only one human signal. It was in a room that was just down the corridor.


End file.
